h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte Watsford
Charlotte Watsford '''is one of the secondary characters in Season 2 of "H2O - Just add Water'". Charlotte is the main antagonist in season 2 and the granddaughter of Gracie Watsford and is the daughter of Annette Watsford, she is an only child and attended the same school as Cleo, Lewis, Emma and Rikki. She first appeared in the episode, Control in Season 2. About Charlotte Charlotte is the new girl in town, and comes when the girls were given their new powers. She has a passion for art, and at her old school (Rosewood Secondary College) she was the best at all of it. She also has a sudden crush on Lewis, who is one of Cleo's ''closest friends. She draws a picture of him, after Cleo claims she needs space to learn to control her new powers, and uses this time to try to get Lewis to go out with her. When she learns that Cleo wants Lewis back she tricks him to kiss her. They then start to go out. When Lewis finds out about Max Hamilton, Charlotte finds Max and asks questions about Gracie (who turns out to be her grandmother). She goes to the Moon Pool and turns into a mermaid herself, and shows Lewis this. The girls don't take her in so well. At the start, she tries to find out what her powers are, but fails. After awhile, she finds out that she has Cleo's power, then the abilities of Rikki and Emma. She then starts to believe that she has always been meant to be a mermaid and believes that she is a "Super Mermaid" and better than the other girls. Then she tells Lewis he is no longer allowed to talk to the girls, but chiefly Cleo. Charlotte decides to battle Cleo with her powers. She wins and takes Cleo's Locket from her saying "And you call yourself a mermaid." When Lewis finds out that Charlotte has hurt Cleo, his feelings change and he dumps her. Charlotte then becomes very angry at Lewis and the girls and goes crazy with her powers. When the girls try to warn her about the full moon that night Charlotte ignores them and uses her power of wind to put them into the air until Ash comes and she drops them. That night Charlotte is under the spell of the full moon. It's the night where all of the planets are aligned with the full moon, which only happens every fifty years. This occurrence can draw away the powers of any mermaid in the Moon Pool when the full moon passes over, forever. (This is how Gracie lost her powers, along with the other original mermaids, Louise and Julia.) Charlotte gets the girls to come to Mako Island, by using Lewis as bait, and tries to take away their powers so she can be the only mermaid and be powerful. She creates a three headed water snake to attack the girls, But the plan backfires and she loses her powers in a battle between the girls and her, when the girls use their powers to make another powerful electric storm, knocking her into the moon pool. She still has Cleo's Locket and tries to get Lewis back again, but doesn't succeed and Charlotte gives back the necklace, only after being forced by Lewis, and indirectly promises never to tell anyone about the mermaid secret. Mermaid Powers In the episode "Then There Were Four" Charlotte went to Mako Island on a full moon and jumped into the Moon Pool and became a mermaid. She later shows Lewis her tail and his reaction isn't good. Charlotte later appears to have found her power which is the same as Cleo's power and then later discovers she gained Rikki's power as well and then Emma's power. Even though Charlotte became a mermaid on a normal full moon, she still appeared to have powers over the weather as well. Since she was the only one in the Moon Pool, she got all 3 powers. Non - Appearances Charlotte appeared in Season 2, but was not introduced until the second episode, after the girls got their advanced powers. Charlotte was also absent for the episode "Moonstruck". For series three, Charlotte is completely absent from the show and was never mentioned. Charlotte's Gallery 4522378591a6527705878l.png Bscap393.jpg Bscap3397.jpg Bscap189.jpg Bscap1159.jpg Bscap3551.jpg Bscap493.jpg Cleo And Charlotte.png Bscap2226.jpg Bscap367.jpg Bscap0887.jpg Bscap038.jpg Bscap3223.jpg 459.jpg 411.jpg 449.jpg 293.jpg 263.JPG 24.jpg Gdf.jpg Charlotte-h2o-just-add-water-2983567-580-326.jpg ChewisCleo.png ChewisSass.jpg Chewischeek.jpg ChewisInterested.jpg H2O JUST ADD WATER EPISODE 25.jpg Lewis-and-charlotte-h2o-just-add-water-2309977-390-260.jpg File:Mako_island_3.jpg File:S02E23.png File:S02E21.png File:S02E20.png File:Charlote.jpg File:4455617148 53e894bc61.jpg File:18066a5506de07bc054e4e84f0247ea0.jpg File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2553206-600-347.jpg File:124847G.jpg File:-h2o-just-add-water-lovers-6661982-395-277.jpg File:Charlotte's House.png Category:Mermaids Category:Past mermaids Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 2 Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Secret keepers Category:Acquaintances of Cleo Sertori Category:Acquaintances of Rikki Chadwick Category:Acquaintances of Emma Gilbert